Medley Hall
Medley Hall is the smallest college of the University of Melbourne. It is a non-hierarchial community. It is home to 65 undergraduates and 5 graduate students. About Welcome to Medley Hall. We are a secular college, housed in a heritage Victorian mansion and a number of adjoining sustainable buildings. Medley is owned and run by the University of Melbourne and located on Drummond Street, a short walk from the main campus and close to the City Centre. With an intake of just 57 students at the Hall and 15 at nearby Cydelia House, you will know everyone and be known. Accommodation Medley has two facilities for student accommodation. Medley Hall at 48 Drummond street has 57 rooms and is particularly suitable for undergraduate students. There is also one self contained room with a bathroom that is fully-wheelchair accessible. Cydelia House, located at 101-103 Drummond Street has been designed for graduate and mature-age students and can house up to 16 residents. Student Rooms Every student room in Medley Hall is modern, bright, and well ventilated. All rooms are single occupancy (there are no shared rooms). Each room contains: * Long single bed (supply own linen, blankets and towels) * Desk, pin board, chair and desk light * Bookshelves * Wardrobe * Hydronic heating * Double glazing * Internet access * Shared unisex bathrooms close to all bedrooms (one wheelchair accessible per floor) * and kitchenette on each floor Cydelia House (102-104 Drummond Street) Cydelia House is a newly-opened facility of two Victorian terraces on Drummond Street. The houses were bought in 2013 and refurbished to the highest standard by the with the aim of providing accommodation for mature age and and graduate students. House facilities: * Modern, spacious kitchen with communal fridges, gas cooking and toasters microwaves. Breakfast provisions supplied. * Large common area with TV * Spacious bedrooms with high celinings, furnished with double bed, desk and desk light. * Ensuite bathrooms (some exceptions)*. * Four larger studio-style rooms with kitchenette and lounge area (generally reserved for tutors or senior students). * Built in robes * Large outdoor entertaining area * Bike storage * Hydronic heating Fees for Cydelia House are the same as for Medley Hall and include all meals which are served at the Hall. *Bathrooms are cleaned daily by cleaning staff. Residents are expected to keep their own rooms clean and vacuum cleaners are available on each floor for this purpose. Facilities Students living at Medley Hall benefit from a range of facilities: Laundry Residents are responsible for doing their own washing and laundry facilities are provided for this purpose, including coin operated washing machines, tumble dryers, ironing boards and irons. Outdoor drying facilities are also available and we encourage residents to use these for environmental reasons. Study spaces Residents are free to use a number of spaces to study: the historic principal’s sitting room, which connects to a sunny balcony; the library; the tutorial room; and the atrium study space. There are printing and photocopying facilities available for academic purposes (supply own paper). Music rooms There are several spaces at Medley Hall for enjoying music. The Music Room has an upright piano and is available for music practice or for relaxation for more experienced musicians. There is also a baby grand piano in the Atrium Common area and an upright piano in the smaller music room. Rooftop sun deck and rooftop garden A quiet outdoor space that overlooks the rooftops of Carlton, as well as providing the opportunity to get involved with some gardening. Student lounge/games room This area has comfortable couches, a television, DVD, CD and board games. There is also a fully-equipped kitchen for when residents choose to cook for themselves. Atrium common area This area has a pool /table tennis table and piano as well as well as couches for relaxing. Bike store The secure indoor bike store is equipped with bike racks Cydelia House outdoor area Residents at Cydelia house have access to an outdoor space with seating. Medley residents are invited to use this space during the summer months for alfresco dining. Accessibility Wheelchair access is available to almost all areas of Medley Hall and there is one wheelchair accessible bathroom on each floor. Two rooms on each floor and an additional room in Benvenuta are fully wheelchair accessible. Security Medley Hall has security cameras located throughout the building. An electronic key system for entry into the building and a separate one for room access ensures residents are safe from unwanted intruders. Campus security service offers a free 24 hour security escort service to students walking back to Medley Hall from campus. Accommodation during mid-year and end-year breaks The accommodation fee covers residence and all meals for the University of Melbourne's 39 week academic year including the mid semester and mid-year break. Accommodation is available during the summer break for an additional fee.